


性幻想

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof
Summary: 第一章学的布努埃尔《白日美人》，第三章学的园子温《冰冷热带鱼》；自从入了坑看到情色段落就代入基基…这篇文整体的构思也是因为布努埃尔的《白日美人》，恩，所以梗不是我的，我只是让锤基也有了这种体验~ 我觉得还是要说一下哈，这两部电影都很有特色，尤其《白日美人》，大家可以去看看~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章学的布努埃尔《白日美人》，第三章学的园子温《冰冷热带鱼》；自从入了坑看到情色段落就代入基基…这篇文整体的构思也是因为布努埃尔的《白日美人》，恩，所以梗不是我的，我只是让锤基也有了这种体验~ 我觉得还是要说一下哈，这两部电影都很有特色，尤其《白日美人》，大家可以去看看~

学园的美人洛基，不可攀的高岭之花，文学院最令教授得意的百里挑一的学生，与他那金发碧眼的大胸脯橄榄球队长哥哥形成鲜明的对比，当他的哥哥索尔被整个啦啦队的女生围住示好时，洛基则从那薄薄的嘴唇中吐出不屑的嗤笑声。  
当然，拥有碧绿双眼，雪白皮肤，修长双腿的洛基也吸引了不少男女同学的目光，但他那冷落冰霜的态度让“洛基是个性冷淡”的传闻传遍了整个校园。任谁也没那个胆子接近他，他们知道洛小基的世界里只有书和论文，若是一句话被认为轻薄于他便会被那双巧嘴羞辱的当场哭爹喊娘。

冷若冰霜的禁欲乖学生哟，然而，真相真的是这样的吗？

 

“下车。”  
“什么？”洛基睁大了他亮亮的绿眼睛。  
“我叫你下车。”索尔的声音里有着父权一般的毋庸置疑的权威，他在命令他。  
“为什么？”  
“我叫你下来！”索尔闻言上前蛮横的抓住了洛基纤细的手臂，狠狠地把他往外面一拽。

操。有点太刺激了。这一拽把洛基拽的一喘，下面挤出了一滩水。再这样要射了，慢一点。

“怎么了？你叫什么？又犯贱了？”索尔轻笑，而洛基怒视着他。没等洛基出口反驳，索尔就上前用另一只手掐住洛基脖子，用力把他往车下拽，而洛基奋力挣扎，“你这个混蛋！！！！你不配做我哥哥！！放开我！！！！”索尔见状朝驾驶座的位置示意了一下，两个身形高大的男性仆人便下了车，上来协助索尔。他们合力把不断叫骂的洛基拖到了旁边的草地上。

然后，索尔直接在草地上要了他。他无视洛基任何的挣扎与叫喊，哪怕他开始哀求，希望至少不要在草坪上，这里离学校不远，任何人都可能路过。索尔至始至终没有说一句话，他一开始让帮手们按住他的手脚，随后他让他们退下站在一旁，他蛮横的撕破了洛基的衣服，拽下了他的内裤，露出雪白挺翘的臀部，索尔笑着亵玩着它。而洛基硬的充血，下体流出的液体把草坪都浸湿了，而这并没有让草坪柔软一点而不是戳的他又痒又痛。随后洛基放弃挣扎闭上了双眼，任凭索尔把巨大的凶器捅入他柔软紧致的后穴，随着那抽插的力量与节奏他开始放荡的呻吟.......索尔惊人的持久度让夜晚如此的淫糜漫长，在洛基被摆弄成几个不同的体位后，索尔把洛基的脑袋按在地上，在他的耳边说：这就是你在车上跟你哥哥顶嘴的惩罚。然后全部射入了他的体内。

 

洛基睁开眼。与他幻想中的黑夜不同，图书馆是亮堂堂的白天。洛基戴着一副金丝边的眼镜，桌上还放着书，他呼了好几口气以平静跳的极快的心脏，他看到许多在阅读和检索书籍的学生，其中不乏一个学院的人，而谁又能想到这个清秀的好学生并不是像表面上那样一如往常的研习论文，在他的脑海里、是最下流，最淫荡的性幻想。他已经被压在学校附近的草坪上强奸了。

幻想结束后，洛基依然在恍神。在他们小的时候，他和索尔，他们像任何一对一起长大的兄弟一样有着亲密的同伴情谊。但随着年龄的增长，索尔愈加豪迈和强壮，而洛基是那样的纤细，敏感，他爱看书，经常独来独往，而索尔更像是阳光下的王子，引领着一大帮的追随者。这种情谊也变了，洛基很清楚，自成年以来，他无法控制自己性幻想中有一个金色高大的身影，而当他看见索尔在球场上进攻的模样，他更是呼吸紧促，下体湿热。

而索尔不知道这些，他当然不知道，就像洛基不知道当他因为双腿发软匆匆离开赛场后，索尔失望的看向了他的位置。他想念自己的弟弟，这个看似粗线条的大个子为他的疏远而黯然神伤。


	2. Chapter 2

精神恍惚第六次后，洛基和Xviver 一同乘车去市中心的大图书馆念书，在那个图书馆他能脱离学校和索尔的存在，毕竟作为风云人物学校里到处都是有关索尔的话题，洛基再偷听下去就完不成自己的论文了。

 

“你记得Cotaine 吗?”  
“谁？”  
“Cotaine，参与过我们上个项目的”  
“哦，我想起来了，哈哈，那个说话语气跟智能AI一样的死直肠子。”  
“你知道吗,他… …去当校ji了.”  
什么？？？？洛基没说话，但他的神态和肢体语言都在疑惑‘什么年代了还有校ji这种事存在’   
“当然了！一周几次，就在学校后面的那栋颜色奇怪的公寓楼里。”  
“好笑吧！我可没骗你。我室友说他高潮完还要唱校歌呢，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” Xviver开始一阵女巫般抽搐的狂笑，以至于司机从后视镜里怀疑的看着他俩。洛基还处在震惊中，但他十分不想让Xviver看出来。

 

整个论文研究洛基完全无法集中精神。

直到晚上回到自己一个人租的公寓，洛基还在想着这档子事。他控制不住的出了门，然后就走到了那栋颜色奇怪的公寓楼那里。他接近公寓楼的样子就像不想让这栋楼发现他。太安静了，没有任何人进出这栋楼。洛基静静的站了好一会儿。然后离开了。

 

索尔没有在外面住，他和范达尔一起住在宿舍。范达尔常常也不知道跟哪个姑娘鬼混去了，而索尔结束训练后就回来洗澡睡觉了。洛基推开门的时候，他只在胯部围着一个浴巾揉着头发从热气腾腾的浴室出来。

“洛基！！”看见弟弟的索尔无比的惊喜。他都记不起上一次独处是什么时候了，他几乎就要立刻给他一个拥抱。  
“快退后！！穿上衣服说话。” 谁知道洛基小脸一板。“真是不雅！”  
是，你雅致。索尔看着大晚上还打扮的一丝不苟的精致严肃男孩洛小基闷闷的穿上了T和大裤衩子。  
“洛基，你别老这么说，难怪他们背后说你是女孩子。”  
“你说什么！ ！ ！ ！” 洛基也是没想到来了五分钟不到就要被气成这样，他真的非常想现在就打索尔，但他忍住了。  
“弟弟，你别生气，我只是开个玩笑......”索尔不好意思的赔了个笑脸。洛基还想骂他，但想着今天来的目的，便费了费功夫咽了口气。  
“听说你今天赢了比赛。我来祝贺你的。”  
“哦？是吗！看你走了，我以为你不知道呢，我怕打扰你看书，还没来得及告诉你.....”索尔的眼睛亮起来，像只蠢蠢的大金毛。“你看，你上次的项目获奖了，学校的报道我还留着了呢！”索尔举起一张校报，上面刊载着洛基受表彰的报道，还有他的照片。在这篇文章旁边有一个画上去的小小的黄色闪电。  
“那.....那你留着呗。”洛基看了看就低了头，坐在旁边的椅子上，眼睛盯着桌上索尔的马克杯。“你不好意思啦？”“没有！我想问你一件事。”“什么？”洛基迟疑了一下，觉得说出口太奇怪了，但他知道不快刀斩乱麻更显得心虚，何况他已经迫不及待想知道答案了。“就是学校后面那栋独栋的公寓楼？你去过吗？有校ji的地方。”索尔愣了一下，“哦，当然... ...”  
"什么！！！"洛基突然就“腾”的一下从椅子上站起来，把索尔吓了一跳。“你.......你这个混蛋！！！！下流！！！！！”他的声音几乎是悲愤，还气的脸红红的，然后立刻转身几乎是跑着出了索尔的门。  
索尔呆呆的留在原地......又疑惑又有些担心。其实他也没深入了解过，只是洛基跑的太快他也来不及解释了。想出去找找，弟弟已经无影无踪。

 

 

洛基气喘涟涟的跑回了家，“嘭”的一声关上门，又是气又是尴尬，因为他发现自己有些硬了。“我是不是病了？”他脸上湿湿热热的，好像是跑的时候又流泪了，这倒可以解释，可是那里也湿湿热热的可怎么办呢？他怨气满满的倒在床上，手不由自主的抚在了裆部上，另一只手从上衣内侧口袋中，掏出一张照片，是满面阳光的赛场上的索尔，这张照片是 Xviver 带给他的，索尔笑容洋溢的脸旁边有一个红色的画的小小爱心。他呼了口气闭上眼，刚洗完澡的索尔从他的浴室走出来，雾气弥漫是甜的味道。“索尔，把衣服穿上。”洛基从床上爬起来，声音软绵绵艰难的说。“No,you like it.....”索尔笑着，一只手抚摸着他自己的裆部，缓慢的走进了他，然后伸手把他再次推倒在床上。“为什么？你觉得你有资格问我那种问题吗？”他在他的上方，脸庞的线条，发尾的弧度，一切都宛若天神般完美，而洛基只觉得自己说不上话，“没有，没有.....”他喃喃到，索尔的手指勾勒着他的下巴和颧骨，接下来他反手打了洛基右侧的脸颊，把他打的侧过脸去。其实不是很重，但洛基久久侧着脸，他还想要... ... “不用怀疑，你是个婊子。” “自己把裤子脱了。”索尔退后，看着他，他要看洛基自己的表演。洛基只感觉雾气久未散去，围绕着他俩，他起来，颤巍巍自己脱下裤子，露出下体，天知道他连内裤都没穿。“我看你就应该到公寓楼去... ...你应该去......或者我带你去，把你卖给老鸨。”“你这个... ...混蛋...”洛基终于发出了小兔一般柔软毫无攻击力的声音，却哭了红着脸，他握着自己的东西几尽高潮，但索尔拉住了他的手,"天呐。"他故作疑惑，“客人还没有碰你呢，你可要讲职业素养啊，否则怎么满足每天意淫你的那些人？”“就让哥哥来好好教教你吧，我的宝贝弟弟... ...”他将洛基搂如入怀中，那性感粗壮的臂膀将他整个人都圈住，与话语的内容不同，哥哥的rou棒是那么温柔的进入了他，与此同时索尔低下头给予他的弟弟一个深深的久久的，甜蜜的舌吻，让洛基不顾一切的沉沦…….他也终于没有忍住，为爱而幸福的高潮........

 

洛基睡得太香，以至于第二天几近中午才醒来，光着屁股，体液没有清理，非常的不体面。哦，我怎么会有这么坏的哥哥呢！洛基气急败坏的想。我还满以为他有那么正直！洛基一边拿着书在校园里走的飞快，一边在心里做了一个不入虎穴焉得虎子的小计划。他是必须去公寓楼看看了，无论出于什么理由，那个地方吸引着他。


	3. Chapter 3

洛小基定定的站在高挑、古铜色皮肤，好像化了妆一般的气质特别的男人面前。带着那种一贯的有些冷漠疏离的表情。  
“哦~小可爱，小kitty” 高天尊状似满意的搓了搓手，一只手指指向了洛基，“我的确，的确听说过你。”  
“你终于要下海了吗~~~~”他像一只具有幽默感的大猫那样笑着，十分甜腻的靠近洛基。  
“No！！！”  
“那你是客人？”  
“不。先让我进去。”洛基伸了腿就要往里走，高天尊却坚决的拦住他。“不行，不是客人，又不是来为我工作，你得说明你想干嘛啊~~~~”  
“好吧。”洛基拉了拉领子，他感到屋里的温度挺高的，时不时一股热浪袭来。  
“我不想参与，但我很好奇。我付你钱，你让我看看他们是怎样工作的，这样不好吗？”洛基笑了，“我知道你肯定有方式让我做观众。我不会向别人举报你，因为我也一样有把柄在你手上。” “真是幼稚又有趣的计划。那如果你被客人发现了，我只好说你也是我们的工作人员啰。”..............................洛基夸张的翻了个白眼，“我们配合好，就不会被发现。快让我进去吧。”

高天尊把洛基带到一个小房间里，取下颜色艳丽扭曲的挂画，那里有一个小小的圆形孔洞。他示意洛基从里面窥探。可是洛基站在原地不过来，“你就没有大气一点的方式看？”“我亲爱的小朋友，你都来这儿了，还想要大气？”洛基听言只好闷不做声的走到小圆洞前。高天尊离开前，洛基又叫住他，“等等，我问你”，高天尊转过身来，“你应该知道我们学校最近风头正火的话题人物吧？”“？我不知道哟。”“别装傻啦，金头发的那个。”“哦哦，是我们这里的常客~”  
“..........好吧。”洛基稍稍停顿了一下又说，“我要看他最喜欢的那个贱货长什么样。” “天呐，你在冷笑吗？你说那个词的时候真性感。”不知为何，跟洛基说话让高天尊心情大好，他点了点头表示同意就离开了。

。。。

五十分钟后，洛小基绝望的扶了额抹了抹双眼，这。。。。这都是什么奇葩！！！！有异装癖的，有变种人的（？），有SM角色扮演上演虐恋剧场的。。。。洛小基发现这个JI院比他所想的还要不正常一百倍，没想到。。。索尔，竟然口味这么重的吗。。。。。

想到这，洛小基收拾一下出了门，找到高天尊，“老板，怎么回事呀？我说要看的人呢？没来么？这都是些什么乱七八糟的啊.....”“啊啊，你等等，你感兴趣的那位客人就要来了呢~~~~”   
什么？？？？？？？洛小基一听犹如五雷轰顶，他看着门外赶紧后退，不对呀索尔现在这个点应该在训练不太可能来，但就怕万一。。。。。。。。。。。。。高天尊又不靠谱。。。。。。。。。。。我的天啊，好像真的有个人来了，他走进了。。。。。。。。。。。

一个金头发帅哥的身影出现在门口。。。。。。。。

居然是。。。。。。。。。。。

 

是你。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。！！！！！！！！！！

。。。。。。。。。范大耳朵。。。。。。。。。。。。！！！！！

 

“天呐，范大耳朵。。。。。。。。。是你啊。” 洛小基一声冷笑。  
是的，机智的洛小基花了0.01秒就控制住了场面，那就是先下手为强。（嘲了再说

“身为老师钦点的模范学长、索尔的忠实看门大耳朵，居然做这种卑劣下流的事么？“说第一个字的同时他就掏出了手机“咔嚓”一声拍了照，“我早就看你不像好人，索尔跟你在一起玩真是瞎了眼了！我马上就要告诉老师！” 

“哦没事的宝贝........”一旁的高天尊，这时候居然开了口：“小范啊，你看，这是我们新来的小伙伴呢，长相很不错吧？我想他一定会很受欢迎的哈，你要不今天就跟他一起吧！”

 

....................................................................................空气顿时很安静....................  
.............................................................................................................................

 

他妈的！！这老头儿说什么呢！！！

 

如果意念能够具象化的话，小基现在已经变成一条巨蛇把高天尊绞碎！！更可气的是高天尊向洛基暧昧的眨眨眼，一副“没关系的我就按我们说好的说了没问题”的表情   
“再见！范大耳朵！高天尊，光顾你这里的学生，全部违反校规，他们马上就会受罚了，你赶紧关门吧啊”赶紧溜吧！！！回头再骗范大耳朵，小基头也不回的往外冲（看得出来脸有些红）

如果范达尔是一个会就此被糊弄过去的人，他就不是范达尔了。他知道两种情况都不可能，洛基既不可能是来举报别人的，他没这闲心；更不可能来做性工作者，绝不可能。一定有什么问题，而他范达尔既不可能没弄清楚就告诉索尔（他会立马发飙），也不可能就此当作没看见。

因此范达尔离开公寓楼，拔腿就追。这一追可吓坏了洛小基，他回头一看范达尔这家伙居然在追他，他不是真的想要我吧！！苍天啊。

一想，小基眉头一皱，再怎么样这跑也没用了啊，干脆站住不动等他，正面对峙一下。

“洛....洛基，”范达尔气喘吁吁的到了洛基面前，一看洛基又想开口，他赶紧摆手示意，“你放心，洛基，这事儿我不会告诉索尔。” 哼，谁信你啊。洛小基翻了个白眼。范达尔接着说，“那地方乱七八糟的人多，你还是别去了。”“乱七八糟的人，你在说你自己吗？我知道索尔也会去，你们是一丘之貉！”范达尔看洛基一副气呼呼的样子，便上前一步想说明自己没有敌意，“别过来！你别碰我！！”洛基把手一甩。“谁碰你了！我是想说，你自己作为好学生，去那种地方被看见了不好。”“没什么好说的。你既然知道不好，就别再去，也别让索尔再去了，这事儿不许告诉别人！这些你都记住，否则你就等着瞧吧！再见！”洛基向范达尔示意了一下自己的手机，就转身走了，他知道索尔他们几个的八卦学校里多得很，再添油加醋传播一点他们就不好做了，这点范达尔应该也清楚的，至于他自己，哼，又没有被拍照，再说了他洛基去那种糙地方谁信啊，来之前也做了准备应该没人看见。为了平复下心情以及思考下万一范达尔以身试法把这事儿捅出去了怎么办，洛基准备去学习，一边学一边思考。

 

。。。。。。。。怎么可能平静呢？？？

洛基去公寓楼的本意是探索发现，看一下这些人到底都在干些什么，原来人的欲望真的是一种奇景的，为什么这样呢？洛基一直想着.....他忍不住去想索尔在那栋公寓楼里的样子，是的，如果他自己真的是性工作者呢.........如果在平行世界，有另一个洛小基...........

 

一开始，只是在普通的说着话......为什么不能说话呢？他们又不像表面看上去那样是毫不相同的人。是的，就像这个世界的我们一样，或许我们可以兄友弟恭的说话.......但是对话就这样戛然而止，因为索尔看了一眼洛基，就把他的衬衫一拉，直接拉到了肩膀以下，露出了大半个胸口。这一切就突然发生在谈话中间，没有任何征兆，但却提醒了他们：真的不是朋友，不是兄友弟恭，这是他们第一次见面的第二十分钟。索尔一边抚摸着洛基一边舌吻他，长久而深入的吻，而洛基也如痴如醉，仿若梦里云端。洛基没有把自己的衣服拉起来，就这样不得体的靠在他胸膛里，当然以他的身份来说也不存在是否得体。他是温柔儒雅？还是如同禽兽？洛基不知道，因为刚才还亲切关心他的人结束深吻后便甩了他一巴掌。“脱衣服。”洛基疑惑的看着索尔，慢慢的开始拉下另一边肩膀的衣服，他有些迟疑。索尔又甩了他一巴掌，洛基的脸已经轻微泛红。他知道对于客人这么做无疑是没有道理的，但他控制不住自己：他站起来企图离开沙发。他动作不算慢，但是当他快走到门口的时候索尔一把抓住他苍白的手臂用力一拽，然后把他压倒在墙上，洛基吓得哭出来。“注意你的行为。我付了钱的。”索尔又打了洛基，然后把他的衣服扒光，洛基的眼泪止不住的流。“我要强奸你。”他听见索尔说，然后索尔就这么把他抵在墙上揉弄他，坏笑着拉扯洛基的ru头，粗暴的撸动他的性器，又玩耍似的拍打他的臀部看他屁股上的白肉抖动着玩了好久，直到洛基被他玩的喘不上气开始哭喊着求他“求求您.......操我........干我吧........”索尔兴奋的掐住他的脖子骂了他一句什么，洛基没有听清，只感受到火热的巨棒急躁的进入了他身体的最深处，毫不留情的用力狠干着他，他那一刻觉得自己无比渺小，却好像有了归属，身后的男人环绕着他吻着他让他感受到只为了他的那一份情欲、占有欲、狂热，爱，他感受到他们身体的每一个细胞都紧密相连，这让洛基忘情的发出粘腻的喊声，也让索尔将他搂的更紧，射入他的时候洛基觉得他的精液是世间的至宝，会给他们都带来莫大的幸福。

而索尔没有放开他，他再次靠近他的耳边，用世间最熟悉，也最温暖的声音说：“弟弟...............我爱你..............我爱你............”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无肉哈

在去过高天尊的地方后，洛小基的日子过得越来越不安稳了，其一，他总想起那些活色生香的春宫图，有时候看着书，走着路，就恍惚了，整个人摇摇晃晃的像要撞树，好像不能分清幻想和现实一样；其二，范达尔每次看见他，都一副欲言又止的样子，还给他发消息说要“约谈”，把他烦的不清。这事儿再不解决，可就麻烦了，洛基本来觉得自己只是正常的范围内幻想一下，近来，他越来越不能想起索尔，有好几次他都觉得自己忍不住冲动了....... 

 

好死不死学校突然规定，全年级和索尔他们年级合并同修体育课，洛小基他们班正好抽到一起学游泳课。这下完了，洛基当场就心乱如麻，原因嘛，真不喜欢在公共场合裸露，还要跟一大群人挤在一起，免不了有身体接触，有很多不喜欢的人；而且可想而知会碰见索尔.......还得碰见范达尔那个家伙，真的很尴尬 还一定有一大圈人围着索尔吵吵嚷嚷的

 

洛基想装病提交申请，无奈学校称统一练习，除了女同学特殊时期外都不准请假。

 

但他又不由自主的想起索尔的样子......阳光下沾满水珠的健硕肌肉......喘着气的他........这跟荧幕里的性感模特又有什么两样......不，比他们更好......

 

洛基简直觉得自己成性瘾患者了，没日没夜的自己玩自己，有时候想想又把自己气得捶桌子打板凳的，并再一次提交申请—————老师，我真的头晕，我想休学一周！！！！当然，结果还是驳回。

 

这天，他又强撑着出门学习，为了避免跟人眼神接触不由自主心虚，还带了个墨镜。他一边胡思乱想一边走，不小心走到学校体育场后头，这就被蓄势待发的范达尔撞着了。

 

“洛基，”范达尔特别认真的看着洛基说，手抓上他的肩膀，“听说你最近总请病假？你到底怎么了？” “我没事！”洛基赶紧把他的手甩开。“上次那件事，你没跟别人说吧？”“没有。洛基，你听我说，我们认识也很久了，我跟你哥从小一起混的......我也算你半个哥哥了，有什么事，有哪里不舒服的，一定要跟我们说，别一个人待着......”“知.....知道了.”这天儿，太阳老大了，也不知道范达尔为什么不怕晒！洛小基感觉自己快被晒晕了，只想打发他赶紧走。

 

“你…..你总躲着索尔，其实他很难过，他虽然没说，我们都知道。不如这样，明天游泳课是混合分组，你就跟我们一组吧，你要是不舒服了我们可以照顾你……”什么！！！洛小基一听脸都要红了，脑中简直宇宙大爆炸。天啊！谁知道会发生什么！各种场景一秒一万帧的速度在他脑中闪过，这可怎么办，小基支支吾吾的话都说不出来，太阳又大，这一急，只觉身体都软了。

 

“洛...洛基！！你怎么了！！”话说着小基真软了，嘴里喃喃念叨着“索尔....”范达尔赶紧接住要倒了的洛基，一脸关切的看着他，这样子别是中暑了，范达尔一把打横抱起他，就往医务室走去了。

 

 

其实，这几天来，烦恼的不止洛基，还有索尔。他早就听到风言风语，说自己的哥们儿范达尔在追洛基。他想问，又觉得心里憋得慌，躁的不舒服，而洛基以前还会偶尔联系一下他，最近越发躲着自己，他就更加怀疑了..... 索尔只觉得，心里难受。这天下午大伙儿休息完再训练时范达尔却不见了，教练让他去找找，却正好看见楼下范达尔跟洛小基在说些什么，看上去挺亲密的。按说，洛基的私生活，没什么理由去干扰，范达尔也确实是个好小伙，有什么可不高兴的......也没什么尴尬的......索尔强忍复杂心情，准备装作没事喊他们，这时就看见范达尔直接把小基搂在了怀里。 索尔只觉得心酸的生理反应盖过了一切，他呆了几秒，再抬头去找，人已经不见了。

 

 

当范达尔把洛基安置在医务室，索尔他也并没有回训练场，而是找了个僻静的地方，然后打电话告诉教练范达尔受了伤，自己陪他休息一会儿。然后就把手机关掉了，他觉得自己需要一段时间来好好想一想。

 

 

待范达尔安顿好洛基天都快黑了，他赶忙往宿舍跑，想找索尔问问情况。结果就在门口，正好碰上了一脸严肃、郁闷神情的索尔。

 

“索尔，你怎么了？？？怎么不接电话？？”

“范大......” 范达尔看索尔一脸严肃，感觉到他有什么话要说。“我知道……你和洛基在一起了。这事儿我想了很久，我本来不应该干扰，但我实在是无法接受,我对洛基......”

“你在说什么？？谁他妈的跟你说的这些乱七八糟的？？”

“不用否认了，我下午自己亲自看到了，才没有叫你去训练。”

范达尔彻底无语了，难道他没有看到洛基都晕了吗？？？

“还有，范达尔，我也知道你最近频繁的找他，给他发短信，这些事你何必瞒着我？” “我找他….是，没错，但那是因为我看见他去了小宿舍楼，我碰着他了。我担心才追着他问。什么我跟他在一起了？真是无稽之谈！你是没看见他那样，他一秒能对我翻八十个白眼！”范达尔也急了，这都什么事儿？这两兄弟的事我是再也不想管了，老子不干了，整天大汗淋漓的为了啥。

“什....什么？？？”索尔一听更急了，小宿舍那是什么地方，什么色狼流氓地痞混子都有！“我现在就去找他！” “别，你别去。”范达尔赶紧拦着，“他在医疗室睡着了，下午他中暑了，今天他肯定不舒服。你去了他也不会告诉你的，明天集体游泳课，我们一起问问他，我说他要是不舒服咱们还能照顾一下。“”他...他现在没事了吧？“”没了，他睡了，都安排好了，史医生陪着他呢。““唉，怎么搞成这样，小基........”索尔愁容满面的说，”你真的没跟小基在一起？给我看看你的手机短信……“”没！！！！你们都什么毛病！！！！“两人扭打起来，而这时的洛小基在舒服的空调房里香香的睡着了，他不知道明天的游泳课对他来说，真是一场名副其实的浩劫。


	5. 甜蜜游泳课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 缺一个尾声的完结篇~（依旧土，雷，骚气~ 有bug勿怪~ 多谢~

洛小基醒来的时候已经很晚了，他昏昏沉沉的回去，睡前还挣扎着又发了一条消息给老师，当然是，被拒绝了。洛基做梦里，梦里很乱，什么都有，洛基梦见自己跟哥哥告白了，害羞的眼泪哭的吧嗒吧嗒的... ... 唉，要是真那么大胆就好了，有的时候他觉得自己就是个胆小鬼。明天游泳课出丑就完了，总之尽量躲着哥哥那一圈的人... ...

第二天，游泳课了。不喜欢在这么多人面前裸露，但没有办法，他们学体育的就是这么霸道不讲理、哼。露都露了，遮遮掩掩更奇怪，洛基便假装大方，坦然的走出去。索尔过来一看到洛基一怔，弟弟可真美啊 ——   
洛基虽然没有他们体育队的那么大块的肌肉，但四肢修长又匀称，近乎完美的比例，没有一丝赘肉，怪不得有人说洛基被找男模的探子搭讪过，真不是吹的。这天天气很好，洛基白皙的肌肤看起来都在发光了，两颗可爱的粉红色乳头让在场有些人都不好意思的别过头去了。天鹅颈上是可爱的脸庞，有一点点恰到好处的婴儿肥，洛基因为怕晒稍稍皱着眉，那绿绿的眼睛却依然折射出动人的神采，黑色的发丝沾着水，简直就像森林中偷跑出来的精灵小鹿一般。  
啊，真不想让这样的洛基被别人看到！！有坏人怎么办！如果吃豆腐 —— 索尔这下可完全听不见教官老师在说什么了，满心想一会儿自由练习的时候无论如何也要抓住洛基自己跟他一组。

全程洛基都躲在角落里，避免看见索尔，他可怕自己一激动又....又乱想了~！一会儿自由练习的时候干脆偷偷跑出去.....在洛基胡思乱想的时候，教官就宣布自由练习开始了，洛基还不知道索尔早已布好了阵，几分钟前就让球队几个哥们儿偷偷靠近洛基他们班，就等着教官一声令下，几个人非常有队形的就逼近了，洛基还没反应过来一转身就看见了眼前高大的、令他目眩神迷的身影 ——  
“弟弟！开心吧，我们一组！”  
索尔比洛基高一点，晒在洛基身上略辣的太阳一下被索尔挡了，洛基眼前就是索尔金灿灿的笑脸、还有、还有湿漉漉的肌肉... ...  
这可不得了了，洛基下面一下就出水了。洛小基！！你怎么这么没出息！洛基不知道说什么，只觉得脸发烫、一定红透了！小基两只手捧捧自己的脸，啊真是好热好热！“你..你在这干什么！我才不上游泳课，我现在就要走。”“那..被扣学分怎么办！没事的乖洛基，我会照顾你的，别害怕！”你在这我才害怕！！洛基急的想跺脚，但在水里又跺不好。没办法，索尔和洛基两个人太显眼了，从刚才开始就老有同学往这边张望，窃窃私语的，洛基赶紧说：“咱俩别这样粘在一起，太引人注目了，快带我到人少的地方去。”索尔点点头，就一只手搂着洛基慢慢移动到高年级那边，示意范达尔他们把人散散，别都那么一副燃烧八卦之心的样子。洛基想幸好在水里，出水了也不会被发现吧....只觉得索尔实在靠的太近了，热热的手还贴在自己裸露的肌肤上....!这回去得自慰好几天了，真羞死了。

好不容易到了没人的地方，洛基寻思着就这么随便泡泡水就溜走吧，谁知索尔偏没话找话，问起了前几天的事。  
“洛基，我听范达尔说你去了小公寓楼....你以后别去那种地方了，要实在好奇，找我我陪你去....”  
洛基一听这话气不打一处来！脑子晕晕的洛基也不管那么多了，委屈着连环炮儿似的质问索尔：“你还好意思说！你不就是想嫖吗，你这个饥渴男我看你打球就是想炫耀身体吧，你怎么不把你的大棒棒抽出来一块儿打球呢，你这个下半身呼吸的野兽！！坏蛋！！色情野兽！！”洛基说的都要哭了，还抡起拳头一下一下打索尔的身体。“我要你陪我去干嘛，看着你找别的人做爱吗！！那你还不如跟我...”洛基吓了一跳，一着急自己都开始乱说话了，赶紧捂住嘴！索尔看着暴躁猫咪一般的洛基，一下子箍住他，抱着洛基....  
“跟你...跟你什么...?”索尔紧紧的抱着洛基，在他耳边悄悄的说，热热的气息呼在洛基耳边。  
“你说呀，跟你什么？”  
洛基感觉自己快要爆炸了，刚才自己都说了些什么啊... ...怎么什么词都说出口了！这可不是幻想里，这是现实！！  
“跟...跟你...跟你讨论学习” 洛小基结结巴巴的说  
空气顿时安静了，也是，这个理由连洛小基自己都必不可能信。  
“小基是不是喜欢哥哥？”索尔又问。  
洛基想说没有，但他说不出口... ... 怎么办呢，两个人贴的那么紧，都肉贴肉了，身上还到处湿湿的，而且索尔一只手已经开始摸洛基的裤子边缘....勾到了里面的内裤了都.....  
“喜欢这样吗？”索尔一边问，一边去轻轻的拉洛基的内裤，洛基不由自主的喃喃到：“喜欢”... ... 他享受着这不为人知的暧昧，不远处就是全年级的同学啊，这种偷摸着的触摸更添加了一种禁忌感。接着索尔就把结实的大腿插入到小基的腿中间，紧紧的夹着，蹭... ... 天啊，这太超过了吧！到底在和哥哥做什么！“被别人看到了怎么办...”“不会的，这不是教你游泳呢吗。”“啊，可是我们不能这样，你...你还是找别的女同学...”“你不是不喜欢我跟那些女同学一起吗？不是说不如和你吗？”唔......洛基还来不及回答，就感觉到、自己的裤子被索尔往下拽，“索尔，不要...”“小基，昨天我想了很久，我对你...”索尔一边说一边继续着手上的动作，这下不仅是泳裤，连内裤都扒掉了！怎么这么熟练，洛基忿忿的想着，而下一秒索尔就把洛基的裤子随手一扔飘在水面上....“别乱扔！”洛基吓一跳，赶紧把裤子扯回来压在池边的垫子下。索尔可不管那么多，两只大手在洛基的身上乱摸，紧紧的挡着他，这样别人也看不到他们在做什么。“不要怕被别人看到...”索尔说着就去触碰洛基的下体，开始撸动着，小基迷糊的靠在哥哥肩头享受。“小基也帮帮哥哥。”索尔握起洛基软软的手塞进了自己的裤子。“哥哥为什么不脱。”洛基委屈的说。“因为哥哥脱了大家就会发现的，小基很小可以被遮住。”“我才不小。”洛基生气的拽了一下索尔的肉棒，让他咧了一下嘴。洛基坏坏的笑了，虽然他没有过经验，但是手活儿还是有自信的，揉着套弄着，把索尔爽的高兴的直亲洛基的头发。索尔也没闲着，另一只手捏着洛基胸前的小樱桃，两人就这样互相蹭着，舒服到觉得全世界就只有彼此了。“小基....我们在这做吧？”“你疯啦？！这么多人！”“那我们的第一次，当然要刺激点啦！小基不怕！”索尔脸红红的笑着，牵着洛基偷偷靠近人群，小基在水里紧紧张张的走，生怕屁股露出来了被别人看到。想了想，还是把裤子穿起来，正穿到一半就又被索尔勾住，“对的小基就这样，露一半屁屁。”什么屁屁呀！洛基皱起了眉头，他都紧张死了索尔还在这瞎说！现在他们离人群已经非常近了，甚至有人向索尔挥了挥手。索尔把洛基翻个身，手指插进去慢慢的扩张，未经人事的洛基忍不住像小猫一样叫出来，索尔赶紧捂住他的嘴，可别真被看到了，那他们就得上头条了。下体的私密部分被哥哥玩弄，而周围甚至听得到熟悉的同学说话的声音....这难道还是幻想中？这现实也太刺激了！扩张到差不多了，索尔就把自己的大粗肉棒慢慢的推进去，深深浅浅的动作着，小基被插的不行了，脑子里还胡思乱想：这是学校的公开课啊，自己却在....却在...被自己的哥哥干屁股....还那么大，那么用力，那么深，啊，哥哥干的好爽，我也好爽....“小基，坏宝贝，小坏猫！”索尔说洛基，洛基嘟着嘴摇屁股，才不管那么多呢，早知道哥哥真的愿意配合自己玩刺激游戏，早就告白了！索尔受不了了，扯来几个游泳圈挡着他们两个就开始忘情抽插，洛基水中白白的肉体实在是太诱惑了，这样操小基真的好爽.... 其实索尔也想通自己喜欢洛基了，是真的性意味的喜欢，不止是想保护和宠爱洛基，更想占有那性感可爱的身体。他们不是有血缘关系的兄弟，所以努力的话还是可以真的确立恋爱关系的，没想到这么快就顺势互相告白了....索尔只觉得内心好暖，真的有这个荣幸可以占有他，曾经还觉得洛基长大了不喜欢跟哥哥玩了。洛基白嫩的翘翘的小屁股蛋儿一下一下弹着索尔的胯部，真的舒服死了，“小基，终于可以拥有你... ”索尔加快着自己的节奏，脑子里都空白了，只想拥有他，拥有他，进入他体内，留下痕迹... ...“啊，要射了！”索尔不自觉的低吼着，‘啪啪啪’的声音无比淫糜，洛基只感到自己被索尔尽情的使用着、侵入着....在这种快感中，两人高潮了.....

高潮后的洛基扭动身子要走，想赶紧去洗澡，他觉得太不卫生了。谁知这时候，教官的声音响起来，号召所有人到中间集合等待，“那边的，快过来！”没办法，洛基只好暂时忍着，把裤子正好被索尔搂着带到集合的地方。  
本以为再稍微忍耐一下就可以去洗澡了，谁知道索尔居然继续动手动脚！洛小基这下可要气晕了。  
教官正在长篇大论的说着体育锻炼课的重要性，不过下面的学生没什么人听，都在玩水的玩水，聊天的聊天，索尔一只手伸到下面假装扶洛基，实际上在捏小基的胸部。洛基急的去踩索尔的脚，索尔痛的咧嘴都不停手，洛小基真服气。索尔还把手伸到洛基裤子里揉屁股，洛基真觉得索尔已经发疯了，都不管会不会被看到了。

恩，其实真的有人看到了。此人是索尔一位多事的女性朋友，没事儿就爱拉人喝酒。她早看出索尔喜欢洛基，时不时还冷嘲热讽一下，这回发现了，她一想，何不干脆闹大了，反正好玩儿。她便立马告诉了自己新闻部的女朋友，当然，隐去了那些少儿不宜的部分，只直说：索尔和洛基在一起了。

第二天，全校拉起了横幅，范达尔无奈的摇了摇头 —— 就算是有名的索尔和洛基谈恋爱，这些好事鬼也用不着这么大张旗鼓吧，这俩人可真都是重色轻友的坏东西，就因为洛基在索尔宿舍留宿，他范达尔可是在外面溜达了一夜呢，闷热的风给吹着，只有范达尔的心，凉飕飕的！

end

 

(可能之后还会更新个尾声？~


End file.
